


At Last

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/15/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Home for the Holidays.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/15/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Home for the Holidays.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

With a few final farewells to the Aurors who hadn’t yet left, Harry threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and watched the flames turn bright green before stepping inside. It had been a hectic day, following up leads and making sure he was up to date with all of his paperwork, but now he could finally go home for the holidays.

“Professor Snape’s quarters, Hogwarts!” 

Severus was waiting for him, with a glass of whisky and a promising smirk. “About time.”

Harry wasted no time in pulling him into a deep kiss. “Merry Christmas to you, too.”


End file.
